The present invention relates to a disposable lighter, and more particularly to a disposable 2-step safety lighter.
The prior art disposable lighter, illustrated in FIG. 1, has the valve 11 for controlling gas leakage and spark wheel 12 installed in the same position. The user turns said spark wheel 12 downward and presses said valve 12 for controlling the leakage of gas. It seems like a very practical lighter, however, if we take a look at it more closely, we would find out that the prior art disposable lighter lacks safety protection. Said valve 11 and said spark wheel 12 are located in the same position and operated in the same direction, in other words, the lighter could be operated easily even by a little kid. Although it would be convenient to the adult for lighting, it could be played by the children to burn down houses and lives ignorantly. Therefore, in view of the above-mentioned serious drawback, the inventor of the present invention had been endeavoring for many years to discover a new type of lighter which would eliminate the aforesaid disadvantage. And he has finally invented a disposable 2-step safety lighter.